Alluka Zoldyck/Image Gallery
|-|2011 Anime= AllukaDesign.jpg|Alluka Zoldyck's appearance in the 2011 anime Zodiac designs in the anime.jpg|Alluka's character design Hunter x Hunter Election Arc designs.jpg|Other character design Zoldyck Family.PNG|Alluka with the Zoldyck Family Zoldyck sons - anime.png|Zoldyck children Alluka in a photo.png|Alluka in a photo Alluka - 138.png|Alluka surrounded by her toys Alluka 2 - 138.png|A close-up on Alluka Alluka as a child.png|Alluka as a child Nanika.png|Nanika as a child Milluki with Alluka and Kalluto.png|Alluka with Milluki and Kalluto in past 138 - Zoldyck Playroom.png|Alluka and Killua playing in the background 138 - Declining Alluka's requests.gif|Mitsuba declining Alluka's requests 138 - Zoldyck Family Room.png|Alluka in the family room with Alluka's parents and older brother 138 - Alluka's room.png|Young Alluka in Alluka's room Hunter X Hunter.jpg|Alluka watches as Killua arrives Alluka 3 - 138.png|A close up of Alluka Alluka hugging Killua.png|Alluka's reunion with Killua Alluka laughing.png|A happy Alluka Killua playing dead.png|Killua playing dead with Alluka Nanika - 139.png|Nanika granting Killua's wish Alluka kissing Killua on the cheek.png|Alluka kissing Killua on his cheek Killua and Alluka.png|Alluka and Killua Gotoh and Canary as Killua's escort.png|Alluka and Killua being escorted Amane and Gotoh escorting out Killua and Alluka.png|Alluka waiting in a car Alluka making request to Tsubone.png|Alluka asking Tsubone for her finger nail Alluka guarding Killua.png|Alluka defending Killua Killua runs while carrying Alluka.png|Alluka being carried by Killua Killua comforting Alluka.png|Killua comforting Alluka Alluka - 141.png|Alluka's happy funny face Killua hugging Alluka.png|Alluka hugged by Killua Butlers chasing after Killua.png|Alluka with Killua - 142 Alluka and Killua in the airship.png|Alluka with Killua in the airship Killua and Nanika - 143.png|Nanika and Killua - 143 Killua and Alluka in Gon's ICU room.png|Alluka in Gon's ICU room Killua and Alluka - 144.png|Alluka sleeping on Killua's lap Nanika - 145.png|Nanika - 145 Nanika healing Gon.png|Nanika healing Gon Killua and Alluka - 146.png|Alluka and Killua - 146 Nanika smiling.png|Nanika smiling Nanika crying.png|Nanika crying Alluka crying.png|Alluka crying Killua hugging Nanika.png|Nanika hugging Killua Gon, Killua and Alluka.png|Alluka with Killua and Gon Killua, Alluka & Gon's photo.png|Alluka with Killua and Gon in the photo 147 - Killua and Alluka.png|Killua and Alluka say goodbye to Gon Alluka and Killua.png|Alluka with Killua Killua_and_Alluka_watching_small_bill_swan.png|Alluka and Killua watching Small-billed Swan |-|Manga= Alluka close up.png|A close up on Alluka Zoldyck five.png|Alluka with her siblings and mother Wish granting mode child.png|Alluka in wish granting mode as a child Zoldyck-relationships.jpg|Alluka's relationships in the family Aruka2.png|Alluka notices Killua Alluka and killua reunite.png|Killua and Alluka reunite Alluka with killua.png|Alluka in Killua's arms Chap 323 - killua dies.png|Killua "dies" for Alluka Chap 324 - alluka kisses killua.png|Alluka kisses Killua on the cheek Chap 327 - killua's kanmuru.png|Alluka escapes with Killua Chap 330 - killua and nanika.png|Nanika and Killua Chap 330 - nanika heals tusbone's hand.png|Nanika heals Tsubone's hand Alluka nanika.png|Alluka agrees to heal Gon Chap 333 - nanika heals gon.png|Nanika heals Gon page1j.JPG|Doing Alluka's three requests page 2.JPG|Alluka granting a wish page 3j.JPG|Alluka's next three requests are made more difficult because of the previous wish page 4.JPG|The next person must fulfill Alluka's requests Alluka-full.png |-|Chapter Covers= Manga-324.jpg Riddle 1.png Manga-328.jpg Color 334.jpg 338 01.jpg |-|Volume Covers= Volume31cover.jpg|Alluka in the cover of Volume 31 |-|Volume Extras= Vol 33 Extras (Nanika).png|Nanika in Vol 33 Extras |-|Openings & Endings= Killua and Alluka in Departure!.png|Alluka with Killua in Departure! Alluka in Departure!.png|Alluka in Departure! Hunter X Hunter.png |-|Other Media= Episode 140 OP.png Episode 140 OP 2.png Episode 146 Ending OP.png Episode 146 OP.png Episode 146 OP 2.png Alluka_-_Doll_Festival_Ver_-_Hunter_x_Hunter_Battle_All_Stars.png|Alluka's Doll Festival outfit - Hunter x Hunter Battle All Stars Alluka card 02 R.jpg Alluka card 03 R+.jpg Alluka card 04 R.jpg Alluka card 05 R+.jpg Alluka card 07 R.jpg Alluka card 08 R+.jpg Alluka 01.jpg Alluka 02.jpg Alluka_-_2015_Valentine_ver_Card.png Alluka_-_2015_Valentine_ver_Card+.png Alluka 03.jpg Alluka 04.jpg HxH Cards-6 (4).png Alluka card 03.png Card566.jpg Card566+.jpg Alluka Card 120.jpg Alluka Card 120+ .jpg HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(11).jpg HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(12).jpg Alluka card 01 SSR.jpg Alluka card 09 SSR+.jpg Killua and Alluka card 01 SSR.jpg Killua and Alluka card 02 SSR+.jpg 17 bAlluka.jpg 17 aAlluka.gif Alluka_-_Doll_Festival_ver_Card.png Alluka_-_Doll_Festival_ver_Card+.png Killua_&_Alluka_-_2015_New_Year_ver_Card.png Killua & Alluka - 2015 New Year ver Card+.png HxH_BC_Cards-8_(4).png Killua_&_Nanika_Card_120.png Killua_&_Nanika_Card_120+.png 46 xKillua&Alluka 1.gif Team (13).png Killua_and_Alluka_Card_124.jpg Team (5).png Killua_and_Alluka_Card_120.jpg Nanika_Card_120.png Alluka 05.jpg Alluka 06.jpg Alluka 07.jpg Alluka 08.jpg Alluka card11.png Killua_-_Wedding_ver_Card+.jpg Killua and Alluka-Wedding ver.jpg Alluka Halloween Ver.png alluka card 01.png Alluka - 2015 Halloween Ver - Kira Card.png Alluka card 02.png Alluka Zoldyck - Christmas ver.jpg 51046669_480x600.jpeg Killua and Alluka Card 120.jpg Killua and Alluka Card 122.jpg Killua and Alluka Card 122+.jpg Alluka Card 121.png Alluka Card 121+.jpg Killua & Alluka Card 123.png Killua & Alluka Card 123+.jpg Killua_&_Alluka_Card_123+.png Killua & Alluka Card 123 Kira.jpg Killua & Alluka Card 123 Kira.png Alluka_-_Ghost_Story_of_Midsummer_ver_Card.png Alluka - Ghost Story of Midsummer ver Card+ (2).png Alluka_-_Ghost_Story_of_Midsummer_ver_Kira_Card_(2).png Killua_&_Alluka_-_Summer_Festival_2016_ver_Card.png Killua & Alluka - Summer Festival 2016 ver Card+.png Killua_&_Alluka_-_Summer_Festival_2016_ver_Kira_Card.png HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(13).jpg HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(14).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (75).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (74).jpg Alluka card 06 LR.jpg Alluka LR+ Card.png Alluka_LR_Kira_Card.png 3rd Anniversary ver - kira card.png Zoldyck Family - Legend of Assassination Family - LR+++ Card.png Zoldyck Family - Legend of Assassination Family - Kira Card.png 12011538_19_.png 12011538_36_.png Nanika Chibi.png 12011538(77).png Team (23).png Team (22).png Team (21).png Team (17).png Alluka_Chibi_1.png Alluka_Chibi_2.png Alluka Halloween Ver Chibi.png Chibi-9 (7).png Alluka Zoldyck - Christmas ver chibi.png Alluka - Doll Festival Chibi - Gif.gif Alluka_-_Ghost_Story_of_Midsummer_ver_Chibi.png Killua_&_Alluka_-_Summer_Festival_2016_ver_Chibi.png Category:Image Gallery